Talk:Twin Drive System
Quantization I have developed a theory on how 00 Raiser is able to quantize, based on actual scientific theories on atoms. When electrons in orbit of an atom gain energy, it is quantized, allowing it to jump to a higher energy level, called excited state. I believe that 00 Raiser is able to jump into the dimension where the GN particles gather in order to teleport. I was able to make this connection while looking through my science book. But it's just a theory, not real fact that I'm stating. --Unic of the borg 01:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) In physics, quantization is the process of explaining a classical understanding of physical phenomena in terms of a newer understanding known as "quantum mechanics". It is a procedure for constructing a quantum field theory starting from a classical field theory. This is a generalization of the procedure for building quantum mechanics from classical mechanics. One also speaks of field quantization, as in the "quantization of the electromagnetic field", where one refers to photons as field "quanta" (for instance as light quanta). This procedure is basic to theories of particle physics, nuclear physics, condensed matter physics, and quantum optics.Quantization methods Quantization converts classical fields into operators acting on quantum states of the field theory. The lowest energy state is called the vacuum state and may be very complicated. The reason for quantizing a theory is to deduce properties of materials, objects or particles through the computation of quantum amplitudes. Such computations have to deal with certain subtleties called renormalization, which, if neglected, can often lead to nonsense results, such as the appearance of infinities in various amplitudes. The full specification of a quantization procedure requires methods of performing renormalization. The first method to be developed for quantization of field theories was canonical quantization. While this is extremely easy to implement on sufficiently simple theories, there are many situations where other methods of quantization yield more efficient procedures for computing quantum amplitudes. However, the use of canonical quantization has left its mark on the language and interpretation of quantum field theory. Canonical quantization Main article: canonical quantization Canonical quantization of a field theory is analogous to the construction of quantum mechanics from classical mechanics. The classical field is treated as a dynamical variable called the canonical coordinate, and its time-derivative is the canonical momentum. One introduces a commutation relation between these which is exactly the same as the commutation relation between a particle's position and momentum in quantum mechanics. Technically, one converts the field to an operator, through combinations of creation and annihilation operators. The field operator acts on quantum states of the theory. The lowest energy state is called the vacuum state. The procedure is also called second quantization. This procedure can be applied to the quantization of any field theory: whether of fermions or bosons, and with any internal symmetry. However, it leads to a fairly simple picture of the vacuum state and is not easily amenable to use in some quantum field theories, such as quantum chromodynamics which is known to have a complicated vacuum characterized by many different condensates. Covariant canonical quantization It turns out there is a way to perform a canonical quantization without having to resort to the noncovariant approach of foliating spacetime and choosing a Hamiltonian. This method is based upon a classical action, but is different from the functional integral approach. The method does not apply to all possible actions (like for instance actions with a noncausal structure or actions with gauge "flows"). It starts with the classical algebra of all (smooth) functionals over the configuration space. This algebra is quotiented over by the ideal generated by the Euler–Lagrange equations. Then, this quotient algebra is converted into a Poisson algebra by introducing a Poisson bracket derivable from the action, called the Peierls bracket. This Poisson algebra is then -deformed in the same way as in canonical quantization. Actually, there is a way to quantize actions with gauge "flows". It involves the Batalin-Vilkovisky formalism, an extension of the BRST formalism. Deformation Quantization See Weyl quantization Moyal bracket star product Geometric quantization See geometric quantization Loop quantization See Loop quantum gravity Path integral quantization Further information: Feynman path integral A classical mechanical theory is given by an action with the permissible configurations being the ones which are extremal with respect to functional variations of the action. A quantum-mechanical description of the classical system can also be constructed from the action of the system by means of the path integral formulation. Quantum statistical mechanics approach See Uncertainty principle Schwinger's differential approach See quantum action See also Feynman path integral Photon polarization quantum Hall effect References Abraham, R. & Marsden (1985): Foundations of Mechanics, ed. Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-8053-0102-X. M. Peskin, D. Schroeder, An Introduction to Quantum Field Theory (Westview Press, 1995) 0-201-50397-2 Weinberg, Steven, The Quantum Theory of Fields (3 volumes) External links What is "Relativistic Canonical Quantization"? Twin Drive Output Whenever the Twin Drive output was explained to us,the manuals always use a similar type of explanation which is by beginning with differentiating the Twin Drive with with a normal 2 Drive configuration.For this the sentences always goes a bit like:"The particle produced is not doubled but squared". The way the sentences is structured is important because "doubled" emphasizes on the unknown single Drive output and with a 2 Drive configuration with an implied double output,we can easily summarised that the unknownfor example is the "single Drive output" mentioned in the sentence. Because "doubled" refers simply to a specific unknown but doubles2X,the sentence usage of the word not doubles is saying that for the Twin Drive,this is not the case.But later goes on with "not doubles but sqaured";the sentence is trying to say that the Twin Drive output is not 2X like a normal configuration but X^2. The usage of the word doubled and squared in the same sentence is important as it emphasizes that we're talking about the same unknown here,as a reult it avoids the possible confusion that the Twin Drive output squares both Drivesis not the case and clearly tells us that the total output is that squared of one Drive in total is the case. An example of one of the manuals using this explanation is here at mikes6's PG manual translation http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/3447.html,however I have seen this been repeated elsewhere like the 1/100 00 Raiser manual as well. Why am I writing this?Its as reference to output description of the Twin drive system for future edits,on which this is the only official info we have.-SonicSP 22:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Original Twin vs. Tau Twin As stated, the output of a Tau twin drive is decidedly less than an original twin drive. However, when discussing the battle between 00 and Reborns, it was said the machines were equivalent. Is it possible that this seemd to be the case only because this fight was taking place after using Trans-Am Burst? All through the fight, Setsuna was keeping an eye on one of his gauges, which seemed to be refilling. We know that Trans-Am depletes the drive and reduces the suit's ability. I think that that's the reason it seemed the two units were on par. I was under the impression that - as well as the 00 Rasier's Drives being at less than full capacity - the Reborns was built with superior technology hence it operated at a performance level that could meet Setsuna/00R. I don't know where exactly I heard it but that was the reason given if I remember correctly. Though I suppose I could be wrong - Strike Albion 13:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :The Susanowo was also able to evenly match the 00R before the Trans-Am Burst event, and it didn't even have a TDS; it was only after they both went into Trans-Am that the difference became apparent. The same thing seemed to be happening with Reborns, but as you mentioned it was still recharging. Also, Setsuna was exhausted after the battles over the last few episodes, while Ribbons hadn't really been doing anything but watching a screen, and for a while the Innovators were gang-pressing him until Lockon and Allelujah showed up. There was a lot of factors at play here. —AscendedAlteran 13:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The way I see it, the mention of the two units being on par was referring to their base stats as opposed to their situational stats in the battle. The translated line from the Reborns Web Profile mentioned "Actually, the performance difference created by their solar furnaces was roughly made up for by its technological innovation." The bolded line is significant in determining the context of the sentence as it suggests that any performance difference is due to the different powerplant types as opposed to some in-battle variable, hence why I think its referring to their base performances. ::I also agree with 00 Raiser's weakened state. The UI shows that each Drive was only operating at 60something percent or so, which is a large difference once you take into account of the squaring equation of the Drive. 60% squared is very very large difference compared to 100% output squared and the PG and HG manuals mention that the equation for the Original Twin Drive system is "squared of the output of a single drive". This is more likely than not caused by Trans-Am Burst usage in the previous episode, which may likely require a longer recovery time than normal Trans-Am. The way I see it, while 00 Raiser and Reborns are supposed to be roughly equal, 00 was at a powerplant disadvantage in the episode. ::Another advantage I think Ribbons had was information and data. Ribbons had been observing Setsuna for most of the series and knows his piloting style and most of 00 Raiser's abilities. In contrast, Setsuna has never seen Ribbons pilot before (save the series opener) and has never witnessed Reborns in action so he knows of nothing on its abilties which means he has to pilot in the dark with an enemy stronger than him while not knowing its techniques and abilities. That's a big disadvantage. He had to use his Innovator after they were blinded with the particles and smoke. 00 Raiser should also slowly get stronger as its particle reserves and Drive output levels return to more nominal levels, which did happen as more time passes in the battle. ::Of course, I think the advantage greatly would have shifted towards 00 Raiser in an event whereby both suits used up their Trans-Am, since 2312 Tau Drive Trans-Am destroys the Drives, whereby 00 Raiser would only be in a temporarily weakened state and still be decently formidable. -SuperSonicSP 18:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC)